shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toruviel
Toruviel is an elven Bounty Hunter, daughter of Isengrim and niece of Harea. She is the captain of the ToRolAx Hunters, the eater of the Gan Gan no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows her to create and manipulate different bells, and an user of the Jaa-Jin, being the very first and only disciple of Harea besides Naishi. She is one of the main protagonists of Dream Hunt, a spin-off series of Indomitable Souls focused on the Bounty Hunting trio ToRolAx, formed by herself, the human gunslinger Roland and the Dokken cartographer Axellia. Appearance Toruviel is a relatively tall woman of slim build. As with most elves, she has pale skin and a good looking appearence. She has a long messy blue hair that stands outs for having two long antennae-like strands going behind her head. Personality Toruviel, in all the periods of her life, could be described as someone following her own wills only. What did change from period to period of her life was how her obstination and outgoing personality manifested. When she was younger, as she appeared on the Indomitable Souls spinoff arc Fate and a Crimson Sky, she was a gentle and excited girl, although shown to be stubborn when pressioned, and didn't bother for things outside of her community. She had a major turning point on her life when her father died. She became a bounty hunter, in order to oppose her uncle, getting tougher along the years, having to survive alone and away from protection and revealing a rebelious side. She also acquired a sarcastic and acid humor and turned to be more obstinated. Without any pressure of her society and alone, Toruviel came in terms with her sexuality, which, ultimately, means she accepted who she really is. That fact is distinctively marked by the clothes she wore and how she started to flirt with women constantly. Relationships Crew Roland Roland's relation with Toruviel is almost of rivalry. Although they are of the same crew and do not fight as much as, the true rivals, Toruviel and Essi Queen, their respective personalities constrast in a way that makes them conflict quite oftenly. However, since them both have an older sister relation with Axel, they often act like a couple would. Axellia Axellia is, as well with Roland, like a younger sister to her. Ever since they met, the two older hunters became role models to Axel, willingly trying to make her grow. Family Isengrim Harea Allies/ Friends Naishi Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Toruviel was disciplined by her father Isengrim in the way of the sword ever since she was a little girl. Therefore, she became a very skilled swordswoman, focusing on a style that uses one sword before getting experienced and creating her own, Jaa-Jin: Ittoryu. She also shows a high developed skill in the ways of Kengiryu, a set of seven swords skills common among bounty hunters, which relies on unusual methods of wielding swords. Toruviel uses it combined with her Jaa-Jin and her Devil Fruit powers in order to explore the full potential of those. Hand to Hand Combat After completing the basic training in swordsmanship with her father, Toruviel learned the arts of the Jaa-Jin with her uncle Harea, which she would later incorporate into sword fighting. She visited him in his prison every day she could, and he would teach her the ways of virtue. Toruviel's skills using her bare hands aren't as great as with as sword, that is her real focus in combat, but are enough for her to deal very well against strong oponnents. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Weapons She owns her father sword, initially unnamed but later baptised as Isengrimjyouu, "Isengrim's bane". Devil Fruit Toruviel ate the Gan Gan no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allow her to create and manipulate different types of bells. She uses it in battle combined with the Jaa-Jin, which led to the creation of the Gan Gan Jaa-Jin, as well as with the Kengiryu, using to her advantage both the vibration and the sound made by the instruments. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Tell us what happened to your character? Trivia *Toruviel's name comes from a minor character in books of The Witcher Saga. In the books, Toruviel is an elven warrior of the Scoia'tael, a group of inhuman individuals that has as objective fight the smashing power of the human race *The intention of the author when developing Toruviel was to create a "shounen heroine". As such, he used the character of Ryuko Matoi from the 2014 anime series Kill la Kill as the main inspiration for creating her personality and attitude *Like many characters in One Piece, Toruviel has her own unique laugh. In her case, it is "gangangan", instead of the typical "hahaha". "Gan Gan" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of a bell ringing, as well as the name of her Devil Fruit, Gan Gan no Mi Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rfldsza